


You aren't just your mistakes

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No, we're all far more than that.





	You aren't just your mistakes

Our tale starts in Mundungus and Sturgis Fletcher's house, the couple are discussing Mundungus's past.

Mundungus muttered, "I was and still am a thief and a coward, Sturg."

Sturgis disagreed, "You aren't just your mistakes."

Mundungus asked, "What do you mean?"

Sturgis told him, "I've known you longer than anyone else, so I know who you really are; Dung. Maybe you are a thief and a coward, but you're also a great man who is the love of my love. So you've made mistakes, so what? Every human being makes mistakes, even me."

Mundungus smiled. "I'm touched by that sentiment." He added, "Ditto."


End file.
